Mother of dragonsQueen of games x dragon wolfPrince of Gem
by michelous
Summary: abandoned up for adoption


**Mother of dragons/Queen of games x dragon wolf/Prince of Gem**

 **This is sequel to queen of games princess of Uranus Judai gets reincarnated as Daenerys Targaryen and Johan gets reincarnated as Jon Snow I will get going with theory Jon is son Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen both will gain their former powers from duel monsters universe Jon will have to gain crystal beast gems and Dany will gain another power I won't spoil yet I also wont spoil how they recover memories of their past lives and prepare for the 2** **nd** **war of the dawn**

 **Prologue/Chapter 0 rebirth and renewal and quests**

 **Jon pov**

My brother's stabbed me because I did something for the greater good. Those fools never saw what I saw the army of the dead that was coming to wipe out the living. Then I toke my last breath. The next moment I relieved was myself in a burnt out fire pit alive again with the red woman that served Stannis Baratheon, I believe her name to be Melisandre. She said to me "you are truly 'Azor Ahai reborn' Jon Snow, can you guide the world to defeat the army of frozen dead." In a flash I was filled with memories of another life in which I was another person not Jon Snow in another world not this one. The boy that was me told me "to win the 2nd war of dawn you must go on a quest and find the 7 gemstones: ruby, amber, topaz, emerald, cobalt, sapphire and amethyst 7 people will be able to guide you to these gem and help you revive the beasts within and when gather all 7 the key to win the dawn will awaken with the aid of the mother of dragons. The holders are: the brother than seeks knowledge, the brother broken that needs to heal, the sister that wants to lose everything but needs to gain family again, the slayer that seeks redemption, the brother broken that seeks the beasts, the innocent king and incomplete warrior they will aid you. Lastly you will need to take claim the north and become its ruler. See you when again when you are close to your first guide." Then I was back in the waking world and asked to the red woman can you help me find our weapon. She need said "if you truly are the savior we need then yes."

 **Daenerys pov**

After Drogon landed tired and wounded I needed to find some food and a place to rest myself but before I could a Dothraki horde was coming my way but before they arrived at my location a star feel on the same spot my spot or at least I thought it was a star. The falling star object wasn't a meteor or comet but a man with a pure white skin tight suit covering his entire body head to toe there was white glass like lenses for the man's eye it made him look almost inhuman he said to me "my queen it is good to see you again but you don't remember who I am. My name is elemental hero neos or neos for short in a past life I was your ultimate weapon against the forces of the worst darkness and the light that destroys all. In this world the darkness has taken the form of the evil that lies in the hearts of men and the light has taken the form white walkers the dead that swallows all things and wants to make everything dead and cold like them with the night's king as their ruler. For the battles to come I will become your sword a sword that surpasses Valyrian-steel call my sword for new hope a blade the can make itself stronger by merging with the elements of nature. When the time comes I will tell you more about that power but for now I will tell you those Dothraki are about to gift you with something to aid you in the 2nd war for the dawn and aid you in taking the iron throne and meeting your true love in this life like the many others you have had, This name in this life in Jon Snow. When you return to the city I will tell you of another power." Then I left the light cocoon with a white curved sword in my hand.

When the horde saw me leave all the men started bowing to me and started to call me khaleesi yet again. The next move the horde made was to separate and then the leadership took me to a cave and inside that cave was a suit of armor made of pure Valyrian-steel that was just my size. Seeing the armor I had a memory of a person that looked a lot like me in similar armor that was black compared to this suit's white and silver color. All that was missing from the suit was the right gauntlet. When I asked the leaders told me that the glove piece of the armor was taken long before their time. They told me this armor has been in this cave since the last war of dawn waiting for the next to come.

The horde agreed to follow me as their leader and savior, I went to Dragon and with a single touch the dragon was bathed in light and completely restored to full health able to fly and carry me. I then mounted the dragon and lead the horde back to my city to join my forces for the coming battles.

When the dragon landed back in the city I heard neos' voice telling me "your armor will now guide you to its last piece and something even stronger than your dragons." I asked neos "what is stronger than a dragon?" the warrior's response was "gods." I wondered what he meant but if these gods could help me I would take their power for my own and use it. The armor guided me to throne room and when I entered the room the imp asked me "when did you get back and where did you get that armor and is it made of Valyrian-steel?" I answered with "just now, the Dothraki and yes it is." Then told him "call some soldiers here to move that throne I need something from under it." In a few moments 5 unsullied soldiers arrived and pushed the throne over to reveal a staircase. I went down that staircase and arrived in a chamber full of Sons of the Harpy the armor compelled by my sword arm to cut through every member of the group in my way until I reached a room with the gauntlet missing from my armor with a blue, red and yellow gem on 3 of the fingers. I then put the gauntlet on my hand and went back to the throne room and said "Tyrion spread the word to everyone in the city of an assembly at the fighting pit." The dwarf's response was "what reason are you doing this?" I said "this demonstration I am about to do will make even the remaining Sons of the Harpy and all of the other dissenters bow to me and prepare our invasion of king's landing." About and hour later the stadium was filled me inside the main fighting pit. My next words were "Uria, Lord of the Searing Flame, Hamon, Lord the Striking Thunder and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms come forth and show these people why I should be queen." 3 huge monsters that made my dragons look like small birds came from the gems on my gauntlet and filled the crowd with fear. I was pretty sure everyone in opposition of me was pissing or shitting themselves with the display I just put on.

 **The first chapter is over I am not sure when I will get back to this if you like it comment this story set up Dany to become more benevolent version of supreme queen and Jon and hero gathering the crystal beast gems to call rainbow dragon when Dany and Jon meet they will at least relieve their connecti**


End file.
